


Names

by myemergence



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: The 5 times Buck is called by a last name other than Buckley, and the one time Buck’s last name actually changes.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 717
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diazevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/gifts).



> Prompt fill for Ale, over on the buddie discord. I hope this is what you were envisioning!
> 
> A huge thank you to the beta for this, Starmaker | taxing-ninja on the buddie discord for editing. Always appreciated!

Buck slipped his hand into the pocket of his black trousers, the fabric of the white button down shirt taut against his chest. A smile parted his lips, eyes resting on Maddie and Chim who were sitting a few steps away. The simple white chairs were still in neat rows, calla lilies adorning the chairs at the edge of the aisle, tulle draped down their backs.

He glanced up, feeling a light hand resting on his shoulder. “Well, they did it, didn’t they? Never thought I’d see the day.” Hen chuckled lightly.

“Yeah.” Buck nodded his head absently. 

The ceremony had been beautiful. They had opted for a smaller gathering of close friends and family versus an extravagant wedding, and it had suited them. They had exchanged their vows on the edge of the beach, overlooking the water. Maddie had looked like something out of a magazine, wearing a cream colored dress that was long and flowing. The entire thing had been the complete opposite of her ceremony with Doug, which had been a spectacle to say the least. Doug had wanted a huge wedding with all of the bells and whistles, and that was exactly what their parents had paid for.

Her marriage and relationship with Doug had sucked her into a terrible and dark place, one that she had to claw her way out of. Buck’s relationship with his sister had suffered immensely because of Doug. But Buck had never been more proud of his sister than he was on the day that she’d arrived on his doorstep, effectively breaking the silence about what she’d been enduring alone. 

She deserved happiness, she deserved this, with Chimney. Buck watched as Chim placed a quick kiss against her lips, arm sliding casually around her waist and pulling her close.

“Congratulations, you two.” Hen congratulated them as the couple stepped closer to where she’d been standing with Buck.

“Maddie Han, finally making an honest man out of me.” Chim chuckled. Buck’s face soured slightly at Chimney’s words, watching as Maddie’s hand effortlessly slipped into Chimney’s.

“I’ll be right back.” Buck murmured, flashing a quick smile before stepping away.

Eddie glanced at Buck as he stepped over to him, placing a slow kiss on his lips. Buck pulled away after a short moment, causing Eddie’s eyebrow to arch lightly. “Everything alright, querido?” He asked lowly, gently grabbing Buck’s hand.

A barely audible sigh escaped his lips then, nodding his head curtly. “Yeah, fine. Everything’s great,” he spoke, his voice even. 

Eddie felt a laugh dance past his lips as he studied his boyfriend for a long moment. “No offense, but I don’t think that you know what ‘great’ means.” Buck frowned, arms crossed against his chest at Eddie’s teasing words. Eddie let out a slow breath at Buck’s usual stubbornness, placing his hand on top of his arm, gently gripping the white material there. “Evan Buckley, talk to me.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Eddie’s words had caused the frown on Buck’s face to deepen. 

Eddie’s face reflected the confusion that he was feeling. His eyes rested on Buck, as though studying his features would explain the change in his behaviour. “What?”

“Don’t call me Evan Buckley.”

Eddie continued to look at Buck, searching for some sort of understanding and coming up empty. He scratched at the back of his head, eyes seeking out Buck’s, “But that’s your name.” He responded carefully. Eddie tried to keep the laugh out of his voice. He didn’t understand what the problem was, but it seemed like Buck had suddenly developed some sort of complex.

“Well, it’s not fair.” He mumbled, a clear pout making its appearance on his full lips.

“You can’t do that _in public_ , Ev.” Eddie spoke lowly, hazel eyes fully focused on Buck’s full lips. Eddie brushed his thumb over Buck’s bottom lip, his eyes continuing to consume Buck. 

“Alright, you two.” Maddie interjected as she stepped over to her brother and his boyfriend. “Let’s keep this PG, okay? You can’t be over here outdoing the newlyweds.” She laughed.

Buck rolled his eyes at his sister. “Whatever you say, Mads.” It wasn’t fair that only Maddie got to change her last name. Chim was his family now, too, and that meant that he was a Han.

“Do you want to tell me what has you all bent out of shape?” She asked slowly. Eddie stood beside Buck wordlessly, his curiosity also piqued, glancing to Buck for an explanation.

After letting out a huff of a breath, Buck spoke. “How come only you get to change your last name, Maddie? It’s so unfair.”

Maddie was unable to withhold her laughter as she listened to her brother, Chim rejoining her. “Because I’m the one that just got married?”

“Oh, so I get to be the only Buckley left, that seems like an unusual punishment. Did I kick your dog or something?”

Maddie rolled her eyes, Chim at her shoulder. “Would it make you feel better if I called you Evan Han?” Chimney asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“You have no idea,” Buck said

“Welcome to the Han family, Buck.” 

**

Quiet twenty-four hour shifts were the worst. They were what most of the team loathed the most. Having quiet parts of any given shift was generally appreciated, especially in between busy calls. But having to effectively spend the majority of your day handling chores and housekeeping was not at the top of anyone’s list. Especially if you were Evan Buckley, and you were ready to _climb the walls._ He needed to be out of the firehouse, physically doing something. Not checking inventory in the supply closet for the third time, or buffing out a shine on the big rig.

And Buck feeling like he was going to _climb the walls_ meant that he’d spent the entirety of the shift driving everyone crazy.

“So, did you ever wonder why they call it a driveway when you park on it?” Buck asked, drumming his fingers against the edge of the table. “And why do they call it a parkway when you drive on it?”

Chimney let out an audible sigh from where he stood, tired of all of Buck’s open-ended questions and random facts. Dinner had consisted of them learning that butterflies taste with their hind legs, that India has a Bill of Rights for cows, and that almonds are a member of the peach family. 

Chim leveled Eddie with a gaze as Buck joined Bobby in the kitchen to help clean up after their meal. “You’re going to need to lock yourself in the bunks with him, before I kill him.” There was a brief pause as Chimney set his hands flat on the table, leaning towards Eddie. “And I don’t think my wife will ever forgive me for killing her baby brother, so _please help_.” 

Eddie held up his hands in surrender, letting out an amused laugh. “Listen, man. I would help, really I would. But, Cap said the bunks are off limits, if Buck’s in there, I’m out here. So… you need a new plan.”

Chim groaned as his eyes scanned the upper loft of the fire house, searching for something, _anything_ that would hold the younger firefighter’s attention for more than five seconds. His eyes landed on Hen, who had settled herself over by the video game console, clearly enjoying the escape. A mischievous smile crossed his lips then, his eyes moving to where Buck stood at the sink. 

“Hey, Buck?” Chim rose from his spot at the table, clearing his spot before he reached the sink. “Hen said she has crushed the high score over there, and doesn’t think she has any competition. You should go and show her how it’s done, I’ve got clean up.”

Buck’s mouth was slightly ajar. “Hen!” He called across the loft, tossing the hand towel to Chim. “Thanks, brother.”

“No. thank _you_.” Chim smirked as Bobby loaded the dish drying rack, before grabbing a plate to dry.

“You are terrible, you do know that, right?” Bobby let out a small laugh, shaking his head at their antics.

Chimney shrugged his shoulder lightly. “We all have to be good at something.”

Buck closed in the space in quick strides. “So what’s this I hear about there being no competition in this firehouse?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, plopping himself down next to Hen gracelessly. 

“What nonsense are you talking about now?” Hen shook her head, pushing down on the keys to the remote controller in quick succession.

“You can’t fool me, Hen.” He spoke, his attention split between looking at Hen and looking at the game. “What are you doing? You’re gonna get--”

“Buck!” Hen shouted, watching her character die on the screen. She heaved a heavy sigh before shooting a glare in his direction. “Look what you did!” She motioned to the screen, annoyance evident on her face.

Buck frowned at Hen’s reaction. “I did no such thing. It’s not my fault that you can’t concentrate.” 

“ _Please_ tell me that you’re not being serious right now.” Hen told him flatly. “Of course it’s your fault. You are so distracting.” She paused, deciding to take a different approach. “Okay, how about a friendly little wager?”

Buck turned his attention from the video game, shifting his body slightly as he looked to Hen. “Oh, so I should decide what you’re going to give to me when I win?” He asked, as a cocky grin crossed his lips.

Hen clenched her jaw before she released a slow breath. “If I win, you have to be quiet for thirty minutes.”

Buck let out a laugh at her terms. “That is really the best that you’ve got?” Hen simply raised her eyebrows in reply. “Okay, okay…” Buck drummed his fingers against his chair in thought. “Okay.”

“I think we’ve established ‘okay’. What’s it going to be, Buck?”

“If I win, you have to do inventory for me next time, because I _hate_ it.”

“Alright, so those are the terms. Let’s do this.”

The two firefighters sat side by side, Hen taking her turn first. Her face stilled in concentration as she focused on the screen in front of her, feverently pushing buttons, eyes not wavering from the screen. Once Bobby and Chim finished with the dishes, the three remaining members of their team joined Hen and Buck.

“So, what’s going on over here?” Bobby asked.

“Hen’s trying to get me to be quiet for thirty minutes, as though that’s something any of you would want.” Buck scoffed, eyes moving back to the screen. Bobby and Chim exchanged a silent look. 

“Alright, well-- when you and Hen are finished with this friendly little wager you’ve got going, I have a few things I need you to take care of, until the next call.” Bobby told Buck. He briefly considered the work that he had to do in his office, but decided it could wait another few minutes. Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, as heavily invested in the wager as the rest of the team. They were all envisioning what a quiet firehouse would sound like. 

“Watch out! Hen, Hen!” Chim warned, before letting out a loud groan as the ‘game over’ icon appeared on the screen. “Oh, Wonderboy over here is up.”

Buck grinned over at Hen. “Alright, my turn.” Hen let out an audible groan, smacking the controller against Buck’s chest. “Ouch.” He mock grimaced, rubbing his chest for a moment. He took the remote control before restarting the game. “Prepare to lose, Hen.” Buck spoke, before his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

Eddie stood there in the welcomed silence, trying to decide who it was exactly that he was rooting for. He dipped his head down, lips dangerously close to Buck’s ear. “You know, if you don’t win, there are ways that I can keep you quiet for thirty minutes.”

Buck drew in a sharp breath, trying to ignore Eddie as he stood up straight, giving Buck his space. The team stood there in silence, though it was unclear if they were just enjoying the fact that Buck was finally not talking, or if they were all so invested in who was going to win the friendly wager.

“Oh come on!” Buck frowned, continuing to press the keys roughly, even after his character had died.

“Alright, alright…” Bobby spoke evenly, like a parent trying to settle his arguing children. “So, who won this thing?” 

“Oh look Hen, high score!” Buck grinned widely at her.

“Give me this.” Hen muttered as she took the remote control from Buck, Chim groaning as he and Bobby walked away. Bobby dismissed himself, making his way down into his office to do so much needed work while things remained quiet. 

“Hey!” The blond-haired firefighter frowned as she pulled the remote control from his hands. 

“You are such a pain in the ass, you know that? You’re like a totally obnoxious _little brother_ who doesn’t know when to quit _._ ” Buck rolled his eyes at Hen before they traveled to the screen, looking at what Hen had typed in.

BUCK WILSON.

“Aw, Hen.” He placed a loud kiss against her cheek, making a spectacle as he grinned from ear to ear. “You _do_ love me.”

**

Buck and Eddie arrived at the Grant-Nash residence right on time. Buck rapped on the door briefly before he stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for them to answer. Eddie stood at his side, their shoulders gently bumping together as they waited. “Do you want to explain to me how this whole thing came about?”

Buck’s shoulder shrugged lightly as they waited, hearing soft footsteps approaching the door. “Bobby and I were talking, and I told him I’d never done this kind of thing before.”

Eddie paused, looking to him in confusion. “This kind of thing?” There was a question in Eddie’s voice, his hand slipping to the low part of Buck’s back as Bobby greeted them, allowing them into the house. 

“I’ve never done a family game night before.”

Eddie had a stricken look on his face, “Wait, you’ve seriously never had a family game night before?” Buck shrugged at the question as they made their way into the house. “We brought snacks.” Eddie spoke, handing a bag over to Bobby as they made their way into the kitchen area. 

“Thanks, guys.” Bobby offered them a smile. He busied himself with taking the veggie tray out of the bag, setting it beside the smorgasbord of snacks that they already had laid out on the counter. “Get yourselves something to drink, grab a snack, and then let’s head in. This usually takes a bit.” He laughed then, glancing at their two newest guests to arrive. 

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in.” Chim spoke as they made their way into the living room where the rest of their friends had gathered.

“We got caught up doing… something.” Buck offered a small shrug of his shoulder after his voice trailed off.

“Eww, gross,” Maddie’s face scrunched up immediately at her brother’s words. “Let’s not talk about that again, okay?” She requested with a roll of her eyes, as Buck sat on the floor with his legs criss-crossed, Eddie seated on the couch behind him. 

Bobby and Athena joined everyone in their living room, the entire one-eighteen team and their significant others gathered around. After the topic of family game night had come up with Buck, Bobby thought it would be a good idea to have everyone over for a family game night. In the last week they’d had some pretty intense calls, and it was the perfect opportunity for everyone to let that fall away.

“I hope everyone is ready for some friendly competition,” Athena smiled as she brought the glass of wine to her lips, savoring a sip. “Welcome to your first Grant-Nash family game night.”

“Hopefully, the first of many.” Bobby added, sliding his arm around Athena’s waist and drawing her closer. 

“So we are playing a game called Celebrity, some people call it Salad Bowl. We’ll have Team Nash _and_ Team Grant,” Athena paused. “On each team there will be one person that is giving clues to the rest of their team. The goal is to name as many of the celebrities as you can, in the given time. There are three rounds, and the team with the most points will win.”

“That sounds easy enough.” Buck spoke from where he sat. He heard a laugh from behind him and spun around to look at Eddie. “What?”

“It will be easy, _for everyone who knows pop culture_ ,” Eddie explained. Chim looked from Eddie to Maddie, and then back to Buck. One thing that the siblings were not known for, was their knowledge of pop culture, or essentially any movie reference.

“Alright, Bobby and I will pick our teams.” Bobby and Athena took turns selecting their teams, until both teams had been filled, less for the Buckley siblings. 

“Come on guys, this is like being picked last for a team during gym class,” Buck whined, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. “I’m going to be the last one picked, too. Because Athena still resents me from the call with the baby in the pipe.”

“Boy, do not start bringing up the past.” Athena sassed Buck, looking at him in mock seriousness before breaking into a fond smile. “You had better get your butt over here, since you _are_ Buck Grant tonight.”

A smile lit up Buck’s face upon hearing her words, “Are you serious?” 

“Evan, you are such a child. Pouting so that you don’t get picked last.” Maddie shook her head as he joined the rest of her team, which consisted of Bobby, Eddie, and Karen. 

Athena exchanged a glance with Bobby, before she patted the seat beside her on the couch. “Get over here, before I change my mind.” She took the time to explain the specific rules of each round.

“So to start with, I’m going to give everyone a few slips of paper. You are going to write down some celebrity names, and movies. Then we’ll fold them up, put them into the bowl and we can get started with the first round.” 

Everyone took a few minutes, scribbling on the small slips of paper that Athena had passed out before she collected the folded pieces in a large clear bowl. “Hen, why don’t you give the clues first?” 

Athena joined Buck and Chimney on the couch. She started the timer as they began with the first round, and Hen grabbed a slip of paper from the bowl before she began giving clues. 

“A classic movie… Burt Reynolds is driving beer across the country in a hurry, and they are chased down by the sheriff, Buford T Justice.” Hen spoke, she glanced at Buck who had a blank look on his face. 

“Uh… that’s, uh… Smokey and the Bandit.” Chim spoke, snapping his fingers as the title finally came to his mind. Hen dropped the paper onto the table before grabbing the next one.

“Who in the hell…” She glanced up from the paper, looking for Buck. “You did this one.” Hen rolled her eyes. “A… classic... cartoon character.”

“Mickey Mouse?” Athena asked slowly, her face scrunching in confusion. 

“From Looney Tunes.”

“Daffy Duck? Bugs Bunny?” Chim shot off the names, before Hen acknowledged that it was Bugs, moving on to the next. The game continued for a while, everyone becoming more involved and competitive than the round before. And their friends realizing with each round how very little the Buckley siblings knew about pop culture and movies.

The game ended up being far closer than any of them had expected. Chimney and Karen clearly carrying the majority of their teams through each of the rounds. At one point in the game, Athena’s team lost their lead thanks to Buck. He had ended up earning them several penalties, when he blanked on a few of the answers and either blurted out the answer outright, or used words that were too close to the actual answer. After three rounds, Team Nash was declared the winner.

Athena laughed as everyone cleared their glasses and bowls and moved into the kitchen to help clean up. “And for the record? Bugs Bunny is not a celebrity.” She told Buck as she took his glass and set it in the sink, a motherly smile on her face. 

**

“Harry! You need to finish up. You and Bobby have to leave soon for the game.” Athena called outside. The Department was hosting a Father-Son Basketball game as a fundraiser for Fire Prevention and Safety programs in some of the local schools. Bobby wasn’t intending to play; he just planned to go there to sit on the sidelines, cheering people on and seeing where he could help. However, Athena had suggested that Harry might want to play with him. And after Bobby had spoken to about it with Michael and gotten the okay, Harry could not have been more excited to be on Bobby’s team.

The boy had been spending much of his extra time outside, practicing for the game. Bobby treated Harry like he was his own kid, and not just some step-kid that he’d inherited from another marriage. The last thing that Harry wanted was to disappoint him. “Mom!” Harry’s screech came from out back, and Athena was there in an instant.

“Harry, what is it? What’s wrong, baby?” She made her way out the back door, crouching down beside him to where the little boy sat on the ground, clutching his ankle.

“I was just practicing!” Tears slipped down his cheeks quickly. “Mom, how am I going to play?”

Athena gently reached for his ankle, trying to gauge the injury, seeing the swelling that had already begun. “Oh, baby, you’re not going to be able to play in the game today.”

“But Mom, Bobby is going to be so upset!”

“It’s going to be alright, let’s get you inside and get this taken care of, and then we’ll worry about Bobby, okay?” Athena helped Harry to his feet, helping him to hobble inside and settling him on the couch before she retrieved an ice pack to help with the swelling.

“Hey Harry, are you as psyched as I am about--” Bobby stopped mid-sentence as he made his way out to the living room where Harry was resting, watching as Athena gently stroked his cheek. “What happened?” Bobby’s brow furrowed in concern as he joined Athena beside the couch.

“Bobby, I’m so sorry.” The words tumbled out of Harry’s mouth so quickly that Bobby could barely understand them. Harry’s eyes moved up to Bobby’s, afraid to see the disappointment there.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Bobby assured him softly. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“He’s alright.” Athena spoke after a pause, rising from the couch and placing her hand on Bobby’s arm. “He was practicing for the benefit game, and he twisted his ankle pretty badly. He can’t put much pressure on it, so he’s not going to be able to play.” She explained.

“That’s okay.” Bobby told her as they stepped away from the couch, where Harry was trying to rest. “I’ll just call and let them know that I won’t be playing today.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Athena told him with a sideways glance.

Bobby looked at her in confusion. “I only have one step-son, Athena. I don’t think I can produce another one in the next two hours.”

“You’re only considering one of your houses, Bobby. Don’t worry, I’ll have a backup for you in no time.” She told him with a confident smile, before she pressed a kiss to Bobby’s lips. “Why don’t you go up and get showered before the game and I’ll take care of everything else?”

A short while later, Bobby returned to the living room where Harry had dozed off with his ankle elevated and iced. Bobby heard a knock at the front door, and not seeing Athena, he walked to the front door and pulled it open.

“Buck, what are you doing here?” Bobby asked after he opened the door. “Is everything okay?”

To his surprise, Bobby heard his wife’s voice behind him. “If there is anyone I know that should be an honorary Nash for the day, it’s Buck.”

Bobby turned around and looked at Athena. She truly never ceased to amaze him. Aside from his own children and step children, there was nobody else that he looked to with the same kind of fatherly love as Buck. He’d done everything in his power to protect him in situations in the past, often beyond the typical protection or guidance one would give to a subordinate. A conversation with Athena quickly came to mind, where she’d given Bobby some parenting advice, in regard to Buck. At the time Bobby had argued that Buck wasn’t his kid, but that notion had long since been pushed aside.

Bobby smiled warmly at the young firefighter who stood in front of him, wearing a LAFD shirt and a pair of gym shorts. “Thanks for coming on such short notice, Buck.”

“Of course, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Buck assured him, adjusting the small black duffel bag over his shoulder.

A small grin crossed Bobby’s lips before he gently clapped Buck on the shoulder. “Let’s do this, Evan Nash. You’ve got some big shoes to fill.”

**

Christopher was settled on the couch at Maddie and Chimney’s, a coloring book resting in his lap. Chimney sat on one side, and Maddie on the other. They had been begging for some extra time with Christopher as of late. As Buck and Eddie’s relationship had grown, Aunt Maddie and Uncle Chim had become pretty regular faces for him.

He loved spending quality time with them, and the couple enjoyed his company even more. It was a good chance for Buck and Eddie to get out on their own and enjoy a quiet date night too.

Tonight had been even more special because Hen had dropped by, and the four of them had enjoyed a dinner together, followed by an intense game of Uno Attack. A game that Christopher had slaughtered every single one of them in, more than once.

Christopher sat hunched over his coloring book, focusing closely on the firefighter that he was coloring, his tongue pushing out past his lips in what appeared to be absolute concentration.“Uncle Chimney?” Chris asked, not glancing up as he spoke.

“Yeah, bud?” 

“You and Aunt Maddie live here together, right?” Christopher asked, not glancing up from the coloring book as he spoke. 

Chimney nodded his head lightly. “Yeah, we live together, Chris. We’re married.” He added, in his mind thinking that explained everything, when in reality that sparked an entirely different set of questions.

“And what’s her last name?” He asked carefully, closing his coloring book as he looked to Chimney for the answer. He balanced the book on his lap, letting the red crayon roll gently back and forth against the cover.

“... Han.” Chimney hesitated as he answered, eyes moving to Maddie as though to ask her what this was all about.

“And Aunt Hen, Karen, and Denny, they all live together. And their last name is Wilson.” He stated simply.

Maddie looked at the little boy closely, trying to understand where the questions were coming from. “Chris, is there something that you needed to ask us?” She asked gently, turning her attention to him as she moved the coloring book and crayons out of his lap, setting them down on the coffee table.

“All of your families have the same last name.” Chris observed, his eyes locking on Maddie’s. Her mouth opened slightly as though to speak, before Christopher continued. “So, my Buck should be Buck Diaz, then.”

“I…” Maddie trailed off slowly, at a loss for words for a moment. She pursed her lips momentarily, trying to figure out how to explain to Chris that Buck and Eddie weren’t married, not like everyone else was. “But Buck doesn’t live with you.”

“Not all the time.” Christopher told her matter-of-factly. The truth was that although Buck still had his own apartment, his own things, and his own space, he rarely used them. Most nights he would choose to go to Eddie and Christopher’s and they would spend family time together, which was Christopher’s absolute favorite. The only way to top those evenings, was for Chris to wake up and have both his Dad and his Buck there in the morning. Those were the best days. Perfect days.

On those days, Buck would help Eddie make breakfast, and they’d turn on cartoons and lounge in their pajamas all morning. On one of those days, Buck and Eddie had surprised Christopher with a trip to the zoo, and they had spent a solid forty-five minutes studying the elephants, just because those had always been Christopher’s favorite. 

Chimney rose to his feet, gently grabbing hold of Maddie’s arm and urging her into the other room. “We’ll be right back, Chris.” He called, turning to look Maddie square in the eyes as they reached the kitchen. “There is only one way to stop the madness.” Chim hissed at his wife in a loud whisper.

“What’s that, Chim?” Maddie laughed quietly, bringing the glass of wine to her lips, her eyes dancing with amusement.

“Buck needs to _actually_ change his last name,” he said, as though it were that simple. 

“There’s just one problem.” Maddie reminded Chimney. “They aren’t even engaged.”

“Well, when the hell is Eddie getting back here?” He asked as he opened up the cupboard, grabbing a bag of chips and dumping it into a bowl. 

“They should be back any minute now.” Maddie assured him as she glanced at the clock. “They said they’d be back by nine-thirty, and it’s after nine now.” Maddie and Chimney returned to the living room, and Chim offered the bowl of chips to the boy.

“I have another question.” Christopher quipped after a short pause. Chimney resisted the urge to groan, doubting that he was going to have the correct answer to anything that Christopher would ask.

“Sure, what’s that?”

“How did you get Aunt Maddie to marry you and have the same last name as you?” Christopher turned his body slightly, focusing on his Uncle Chimney intently. 

“I just asked her.” Chim explained simply.

“Oh.” Christopher nodded, deep in thought, as he took a chip from the bowl that Chimney had offered him and popped it into his mouth.

Maddie watched the boys get situated on the couch as she grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch, covering both of them up. “How about we put some cartoons on until your Dad gets here?” Christopher nodded his head in approval, a small yawn escaping his lips.

Fifteen minutes later Buck and Eddie arrived at Maddie and Chim’s. “Sorry we’re late.” Eddie apologized. “How was he?”

“He was an angel as always.” Maddie replied, a fond smile spreading across her lips as she glanced at the boy who had dozed off only a few minutes into the cartoon.

“He sure asks a lot of questions.” As Chim spoke, Maddie shot him a warning glance. Wordlessly, Chim held up his hands before he grabbed the empty bowl and returned to the kitchen. 

Buck smiled as he crouched down to Christopher’s level, gently scooping the boy up, lifting him until his head was resting heavily against Buck’s shoulder. “You got everything?” He asked Eddie quietly, who had grabbed the bag with all of Christopher’s things.

Moments later, they had said their goodbyes and left the apartment. “Buck…” Christopher’s voice was heavy with sleep.

“Go back to sleep, buddy.” Buck spoke to him gently as they reached Eddie’s truck, Eddie opening the door to help Buck get him in more easily. 

“Will you be my Bucky Diaz?” Buck had a look of surprise on his face. He remained silent as he got Christopher into his seat and buckled in. He finally let out a quiet laugh, eyes searching for Eddie. 

“Eds? Where’d you go?” Finally, Buck turned around as he continued his search for Eddie. His breath caught for a brief moment, seeing Eddie behind him on one knee. 

“So, this isn’t how this was supposed to go. And this isn’t where I planned on asking you, in the parking lot at Maddie’s,” Eddie said as he let out an uneasy laugh. “But that kid in there loves you as much as I do, maybe even more. And he clearly wants you to be a part of this family, too. So I feel like it’s unfair to wait. We’d love for you to become a Diaz, or a Buckley-Diaz, if that’s your thing.” Eddie laughed again, the nerves consuming him. “What I am trying to ask, so completely terribly, is will you marry me Evan Buckley?”

Buck reached down wordlessly, grabbed Eddie by the hands and pulled him to his feet - making sure they were as close to each other as physically possible. “I didn’t think you were ever going to ask.” Buck teased, before Eddie grabbed his face in both of his hands, and pressed his lips against Buck’s, both of them falling easily and blissfully into a deep kiss. 

**

Buck awoke to a feeling of heady warmth behind him. A contented sigh slipped past his lips, as he felt an arm circle around him before resting against his bare chest. “Good morning, Mr. Buckley-Diaz.” Eddie murmured against his ear.

“That’s not my name.” Buck spoke back quietly, the pads of his fingers gently moving against Eddie’s arm.

“Buck, we are not playing this game again. You don’t have to worry about just being a Buckley anymore, I thought our wedding yesterday would solidify that for you. This has been going on for a year now, since Maddie and Chim’s wedding.” Eddie laughed, as Buck turned over in his arms.

“I’m not playing a game.” Buck assured him, leaning forward to brush his lips against Eddie’s. “I decided it’s not going to be Buckley-Diaz.”

“Oh,” Eddie nodded his head minimally as he sat up in their bed. There was a slight sound of disappointment in his voice. “Decided to keep the Buckley name alive after all, did you?”

“No, Eds.” Buck looked at Eddie closely for a moment, before realizing what must be going through Eddie’s mind. He sat up beside Eddie in bed, his fingers moving in small circles over Eddie’s bare back before he placed a tender kiss against his shoulder blade. “I’m dropping Buckley. I want to be Evan Diaz. I want to share a last name with my boys.”

“ _Evan_.” The emotion in Eddie’s voice was discernible, as he turned his body towards Buck, so that he was able to search Buck’s face. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” He assured him, a smile pulling at his lips. “Now will you shut up for a minute and kiss your husband?” Buck’s laugh was low in his throat, before he pressed his lips against Eddie’s, fingers resting below Eddie’s abs, at the waistband of his sweats.

Eddie pulled back an inch to speak. “Oh, I’ll do more than kiss him.” Eddie promised quietly, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

As their bodies intertwined, Buck couldn’t think of anyone else that he would rather be than Evan Diaz.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos always appreciated


End file.
